Child of the Moon
by The Original Unoriginal
Summary: Reposted on Bloody Username
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Currently addicted to game of thrones books, and with lots of exams and shit. Yeah you get the picture.**

A boy, no more than 3 weeks old, was falling into the bottomless pit known as Tartarus. This boy was a drunken mistake, his birth broke an oath on the Styx. Instead of facing up to his mistake and seeing it through, the boys father decided to 'dispose' of it, in away nobody would find out.

Falling though the darkness, there was no hope for the infant.

Tartarus:

To say he was shocked at the cruelty show, even by his own standards, was a severe understatement. Tartarus was enjoying a lovely cup of tea, got to love India for that as well as biscuits, when he felt a presence enter his domain, falling from one of the many tunnels down to here. He sighed deeply and called his butler, Joffrey.

"Joffrey!" He shouted to the next room. He likes to torture the poor monster and release the anger that he gets from the little bastard in the mortal TV show, Game of Thrones. The unlucky bugger just happened to get elected.

"Yes, sir?" He replied, a tone of worry evident in his voice. "Torture chamber again, sir?

Tartarus chuckled, "No, no. Unknown presence falling from tunnel GH79. Go check it out would you?"

"Yes, sir." He responded with a sigh of relief, heard through the wall making him chuckle again.

Tartarus turned back to his tea and biscuits, out of all the empires to rise and fall, the English were the best to him. He had designed the manor to look exactly like Chatsworth. Sighing at how sad this was, he drank his tea, but he loved it anyway.

After about half an hour, Joffrey arrived cradling a object which appeared to be an infant? Joffrey, by the way, was a cyclopes, Tartarus had picked him to be his servant for his hair, exactly like the bastard in the show. It was defiantly an infant, because it started to cry. That cry melted Tartarus's heart, his ice cold heart with only the love of inflicting pain and misery upon others. He gestured for the child to be brought over, it was a he, with sea green eyes, teeth just cutting though.

He observed the boy, who starred back at his human form though teary eyes, a tall, handsome, brown haired, suit wearing man with swirling eyes like the deepest abyss.

"How did he survive the fall?" Was the only logical question that came to mind.

"Landed in the Lethe. Fortunately for him, since he is sea spawn, he was unharmed." He said while Tartarus nodded, gazing intently at the infant. "Also at such a young age the memory wipe should not affect him, since he won't remember anything anyway."

"You could say I'm the primordial of cruelty, but this? This is just despicable." Joffrey just nodded in reply. "Who would throw a child down here prophecy or not!"

He pondered his options, for some reason he felt affection towards the boy. Whch was strange since he never felt affection before, not to the giants, not even to Gaia. He wanted to keep the boy, but this was no place for a child. If he did decide to raise the, boy he would have to go above, to the mortal world as soon as he could fend for himself. He concluded his mental debate and had his mind all made up.

"Look after him for a while I'm going to see Nyx on the matter." Tartarus said, still staring at the boy, fondly.

"Yes, sir."

Linebreak:

"Nyx!" Tartarus shouted across the river Acheron.

"Ah! Brother, how can I help you." Said Nyx as she emerged with a few of her dark brood. Shadows engulfed her so only her face could be seen, a white face of beauty and eyes much like his own.

"I wish for you to bless a boy I've become fond of." Replied Tartarus while Nyx raised an eyebrow with a gleam in here voids of darkness. Waving her brood away and turned with a look of disbelief. His heart dropped, not afraid to hear her reply and remarks she would undoubtedly make.

Nyx bombarded him with questions, "What is he? Demigod, mortal, god? And how did he survive the fall?" To his relief and surprise, he raised his hand.

"He is a demigod, sea spawn, he survived the fall by landing in the Lethe which should affect him, since he is, at most, 4 weeks old." He responded, Nyx's eyes flashed with happiness, while she came up and hugged Tartarus.

"Ohhh! My brother does have a soft spot!" She squealed. While he stood there, gobsmacked that he was being hugged. Nyx pulled away, giving him a stern expression. "Why was he thrown down here?"

"Probably the prophecy, I don't really care what his decision is, but I'm going to support him." He said while Nyx nodded, obviously delighted that her brother had found something to love, other than inflicting pain.

"To answer your first question, yes." She replied still slightly baffled at his sudden affection. Tartarus cursed inwards, "She is never going to let me forget it is she?" He mused and flashed them back to his manor, to see Joffrey holding a bottle filled with milk to the babies mouth.

Nyx rushed over to the infant while Tartarus raised his eyebrows questioningly. Obviously seeing this action, "Drakon milk, apparently very nutritious for babies." Joffrey stated. Tartarus laughed and wandered over, thinking about what the boys future would hold.

Nyx muttered something and waved his hand over the small boys face and looked to Tartarus expectantly. "What?" he asked oblivious to Nyx's actions, while she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to give him your blessing?" She said while Tartarus blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, Yes!" He replied, rushing over to the chuckling primordial and cyclops. Kneeling down beside the content child he muttered. "I Tartarus, give you my full blessing." And waved his hand over the boy.

 **Bam, Done.**

 **Short chapter, but only the prologue. Will hopefully have next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Constructive feed back would be nice.**

 **Need Percy's lover.**

 **Not; Artemis or Annabeth.**


	2. New Profile

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Or no updates to be frank. Year change at school (hectic). Yada yada. I've changed to a different profile and that is Can't Think of Bloody User Name.**

 **And I'm writing something original there!**

 **Remember:**

 **Illuminati debunked:**

 **Percabeth sucks:**

 **Scottish people are awesome:**

 **Bloody User Name...**


End file.
